


Siren

by Celyan



Series: Works for 007 Fest 2020 [38]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celyan/pseuds/Celyan
Summary: James has his first honeypot mission after the start of his and Q’s relationship.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: Works for 007 Fest 2020 [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813132
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Siren

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Angst table’s prompt ‘siren’.

James is a double-oh agent, and he’s excellent at what he does, Q has always acknowledged. 

But when he has to guide James through his first honeypot mission after the beginning of their relationship, he struggles with accepting the fact that his boyfriend is out there wooing a beautiful woman, taking her to his bed, and whispering sweet nothings into her ear as he makes love to her. 

It’s a small consolation that James doesn’t require him to listen in on that part. 

But Q can’t seem to stop thinking about James and that woman, no matter how hard he tries. And he does, as jealousy has never been a good look on anyone, and logically he knows that James feels nothing for her. 

James loves him and no one else, of that he has assured Q. 

But Q knows that there’s something about James that draws people in, something that makes it so very easy for all these people to fall for him, and he fears that one day it will be too much for him to bear.


End file.
